GirlFriend
by Anny S.C.M
Summary: Rose Weasley com ciumes? Cuidado, isso não vai prestar! Mantenha-se longe do loiro dela (E meu Também (U.U)


_N/A: Essa fic original é da Lizauvsdoggies.  
_

_Eu só a peguei para traduzir, mas não resisti e mudei um pouco, então, a musica da Avril Lavigne eu mesma que coloquei._

_Espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura._

**_PS: __ A MUSICA DO FÃ CLUBE DO SCORP EU QUE INVENTEI. ENTÃO, NÃO COPIE! E SE FOR FAZER ISSO, PELO MENOS ME AVISE OK?_**

* * *

PVO Rosie.

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Não gosto da sua namorada (Sem chance, sem chance)**

**I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)**

**Acho que você precisa de uma nova**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Eu poderia ser sua namorada**

**I could be your girlfriend**

Eu assistia Scorpius do outo lado do salão comunal. Nós dois ficamos em Hogwarts durante todo o verão por que nossos pais estavam em viajem. Alvo também ficou.

Foi tudo Perfeito! Eu, Scorp e ( por favor, ignorem o fato de meu primo estar conosco ) o castelo vazio. Eu tinha planejado dar o grande passo, estava realmente apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Também, o beijo que ele me deu no quinto ano...

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Sei que você gosta de mim (Sem chance, sem chance)**

**I know that you like me(No way, no way**

**Não é nenhum segredo**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Eu quero ser sua namorada**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

O pior foi depois. Ele deve a cara de pau de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Sempre falava que me via como A melhor amiga, mas cansei. A partir de agora quero ser A namorada. É tudo ou nada.

Depois de dar uns bons chutes e empurrões no fã clube, sim SexyScorp tinha um fã-clube de dar inveja. Até canção inventaram...

S de sonserino.

C de cuidado, perigo girl!

O de OMG Gamei!

R de rico e bem vestido.

P de perfeito malandro.

I de interesseiro.

U de único MalfoyMalvadão

S de solteiro na ária!

Esse é o... Eu quero o... Scorpius!

Sim, eu sei. Musiquinha mequetrefe mais idiota. Continuando, o chamei para dar um passeio. Mas ela fez questão de aparecer.

Scorpius era meu! Meu e só Meu! Todos da escola sabiam disso, era exatamente por isso que raras garotas se arriscavam com ele. Mas, para toda regra tem uma exceção. E essa era a vadia mal arrombada de Kelly Parkinson.

**Você está tão legal, seja meu, você é tão gostoso**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**

**Penso em você o tempo todo, é um vício**

**I think about you all the time you're so addictive**

**Você não sabe o que posso fazer para que fique bem?**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

**Não finja, você sabe que sou uma preciosidade**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**É isso aí, eu sou uma princesa filha da puta**

**And hell, yeah I'm a motherfucking princess**

**Você também gosta de mim, você sabe que tenho razão**

**I can tell you like me too and know I'm right**

Ninguém toca no Meu loiro e sai em pune!

Se eu pudesse apaga-la da cabeça dele! Kelly era que nem um vírus. Depois que pega, não quer largar. Agora os dois só sabem transar, transar, transar, transar...

Mas eu vou dar um fim nela, ou eu não me Chamo Rose Jane Weasley!

Por que só eu tenho problema com ela? Minha família inteira a aprova. Até a Molly gosta dela. Todos acham que ela é perfeita! Como ela faz isso? Vudu com Macumba? Pode me ensinar Parkinson? Nem eu, que sou filha de Hermione Granger, consigo isso! Vaca!

– Ela só se veste de puritana! Pode até Parecer sofisticada e doce, mas eu enxergo além da farsa! Ela é uma cadela, da para todos que tem algo entre as pernas! As pessoas só ficam do lado dela por popularidade e pra ir para a cama. Por que você não vê isso Scorpius? – perguntei.

**Ela é tão sem graça**

**She's like so whatever**

**Você consegue coisa bem melhor**

**You can do so much better**

**Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora**

**I think we should get together now**

**É o que todos estão comentando**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

Ele riu, zombando de mim.

– Rose, você não tem o direito de falar dela assim. O que ela fez para você? Nada. Aliás, eu acho que Kelly está certa. Você está com ciúmes.

Depois virou de costas e saiu andando com Parkinson em sua cola, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Kelly 01X Rose OO

Ah, mas isso não fica assim! É guerra que ela quer? Então prepare os coletes por que vão voar balar de indiretas com direito a luta baby...

A cadela não sabe com quem está se metendo... Ela roubou Meu Malfoy! Eu posso até não ser A namorada, mas idai? Eu tenho ciúmes sim, e se tocar Morre! Sem mencionar o fato de que me envergonhou na aula de poções, tirando notas maiores que as minhas.

Será que já inventaram um feitiço que ressuscita as trevas? Voldemort podia reviver só pra dar um Avada nela. Eu ia assistir de camarote, comendo pipoca, tomando refri e de óculos 3D.

**Vejo a meneira como você me olha**

**I can see the way I see way you look at me**

**Quando desvia o olhar, sei que está pensando em mim**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**Sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**(Então venha) Então venha aqui e diga o que eu quero ouvir**

**(So come )So come over here and tell me what wanna hear**

**Melhor ainda, faça a sua namorada sumir**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**Eu nunca mais quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**(Nunca e nunca e nunca) Porque**

**(And again and again and again) 'cause**

Ninguém gosta de ladrão e pessoas manipuladoras, depois a fama de namoro vem e ela o larga, partindo pra outra. Eu e Alvo conseguíamos ver eles se agarrando. De novo.

– Ei! – gritou Alvo. – Vão para o armário de vassouras! Isso aqui não é um sete de filmagem sobre pornografia sabe?

Eu já disse como amo meu priminho? Não? Eu amo meu priminho.

– Eu sempre fui legal com você Alvo. Por que não retribui o favor?

– Isso não é favor Scorpius. Você só esta com ela, por que acha que ela é boa entre quatro paredes. Fora isso, você nem olharia para ela. Kelly é que nem a mãe, uma prostituta mirim. E você é o que? Deste quando virou um jumento-mirim? – Gritei também. – Sua cabeleira loira está fazendo efeito e você não tem mais celebro, é isso?

Quando terminei de berrar, Scorpius já estava na minha frente. Com a face vermelha. Mas nem morta que eu pediria desculpas

**(Uh)**

**(Uh)**

**Em um segundo você estará enrolado no meu dedo**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Porque eu posso, eu posso fazer melhor**

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**Não há outra, quando você irá perceber?**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**

**Ela é tão estúpida, que diabos você estava pensando?**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

– Rose... – Alvo advertiu.

– Ele precisa ouvir isso! Escuta aqui mal oxigenado! É ela ou Eu! Escolha!

Rose 01X Kelly 01.

Scorpius parecia que tinha acabado de levar um soco no estomago. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos que antes mostravam magoa, agora eram raiva. Ele estava prestes a falar algo quando DJ lhe deu um suco de abobora. Ele prontamente bebeu, mas seu rosto ficou vidrado.

– Bom, então esse é meu dia de sorte. Além de ficar com a minha namorada, eu não vou precisar aturar você.

A cadela ladrona de futuro boyfriend apareceu do lado dele. Sorrindo lasciva para mim.

– Não toque, não fale e não olhe para ele novamente Weasley. Ultimo aviso, querida.

Lancei um feitiço que fez seus dentes crescerem e suas olheiras aumentarem, mudando de cor.

Medrosa como só, atiça e depois foge, ela saiu correndo. Eu já tinha uma explicação para o que estava havendo. Scorpius, em sã e boa consiência não falaria aquilo para mim. Só podia ser uma poção forte para fazer isso com ele, que ainda estava parado. Sem reação.

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Não gosto da sua namorada (Sem chance, sem chance)**

**I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)**

**Acho que você precisa de uma nova**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Eu poderia ser sua namorada**

**I could be your girlfriend**

– Al... Sou só eu ou você também acha que deram a poção do amor para ele?

– Beije-o

– O que? – murmurei incrédula.

– Ora, não temos a poção que reverte isso aqui, e até fazer, vai demora. Tem jeito melhor do que ganhar um beijo da garota que ele realmente gosta?

– E ele gosta de mim? (*-*)

Alvo nem me respondeu e me empurrou com força contra o loiro.

– Kelly... Você viu a Kelly? Kellizinha Lindinha?

Deu um – suave – murro em sua cabeça e o beijei.

Meu coração acelerou quando o senti corresponder. Uma mão enlaçou minha cintura enquanto a outra veio para meus cachos ruivos. Puxando-me para perto. Coloquei meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço, enrolando seu cabelo.

Quando nos separamos, o salão inteiro explodiu em palmas. Foi impossível evitar o sorriso em meus lábios. Que aumentou ao senti-lo me dando um daqueles beijões estilo filme de cinema clássico.

– Gente, meus olhos inocentes aqui! – murmurou Alvo.

– Rosie... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu sei que você é minha amiga, mas... Não dá! Quer namorar comigo?

– E você ainda pergunta?

Rose 02 X Kelly 01.

Game Over Parkinson!

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Sei que você gosta de mim (Sem chance, sem chance)**

**I know that you like me(No way, no way**

**Não é nenhum segredo**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, você, você**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**Eu quero ser sua namorada**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

* * *

**_Comentem._**

**_Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono! (e consequentemente, eu excluo sem dó nem piedade essa fic (-_-")_**

**_Então, se vc leu, não custa nada deixar um recadinho né?_**

**_!Aceito Diamantes e Pedras!_**

**_Lembre-se: Seus comentários movem montanhas!_**

**_Anny S.C.M_**

**_Bjs._**


End file.
